Amethyst
by Scarlet Arcturus87
Summary: Satu hari yang indah, satu hari yang menyesakkan. Kau mempermainkanku, dan aku pun menerimanya. / "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya." / Warning inside! / DLDR


**DISCLAIMED**

**Saint Seiya - **** Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya The Los Canvas - **** Teshirogi Shiroi**

**Amethyst - **** Scarlet Arcturus**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai**

* * *

Ia hanya menatap langit dengan mata birunya. Memang tak sepadan dengan biru cerah –milik sang langit. Tapi di sana, ada satu yang terlihat kontras dengan semuanya. _Amethyst_. Dan warna-warna pembimbing lainnya. Terlihat indah dalam satu perpaduan unik di dasar _turquoise_. Tapi, bisakah ia menyentuh pusaran warna itu?

Kardia terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau dengan tangan terbentang bebas. Damai. Pikirnya. Hanya bisa mengespresikannya dengan sedikit gerakan dan helaan napas. Jauh di atas sana, ada kapas-kapas putih yang menghiasi pendasaran biru itu. Sedikit mengejek karena sadar warna matanya tak seindah biru di langit. Namun, lagi-lagi, warna lain kembali muncul. Violet? Bukan. Lavender? Apa lagi. Ini sedikit beda. Sedikit lebih berkilau. Dan sangat indah.

_Amethyst._

Dengan surai _tosca_ panjang yang menjutai di atas punggungnya. Perpaduan yang indah, bukan? Jangan salah dulu. Maksudnya _amethyst_ dan _darkblue_ ini sangat cocok jika dipadukan, iya, 'kan? Kau terlalu narsis, Bung. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bermain dalam realistis dibandingkan berputar dalam idealis. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Karna matanya, kini terkunci dengan iris _amethyst_ yang masih menatapnya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kardia segera bangkit dan celingukan sendiri mencari pemilik surai _tosca _itu. "Degel?"

Hanya persekon, Degel meletakkan keranjang yang berisi penuh buah apel itu di samping Kardia. "Kau diam," Degel tidak ingin membuang-buang katanya dengan hal yang tidak penting. Tapi, benarkah, keheningan yang diciptakan kalajengking dihadapannya itu tidak penting? Atau karena Degel merasa tidak nyama dengan atmosfer keheningan ini.

"Aku hanya menatap langit," jawab Kardia, enteng. Salah satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buah apel dalam keranjang. Satu gigitan ia arahkan ke dalam daging-daging buah itu. Enak. Seperti biasanya. Dan segar. Rerumputan kini bergoyang pelan, seirama angin berhembus, menyertai kelopak dandelion yang juga ikut terbang dengan angin itu. Ada desiran aneh di jantungnya. Bukan karena dia pengidap penyakit jantung kronis –yang sewaktu-waktu akan berhenti begitu saja. Ini beda, desiran menggelikan yang sejak tadi menggelitik perutnya saat menatap _amethyst _itu.

Dia tidak pernah bosan dalam keheningan. Bahkan menyatukan keheningan dalam setiap aktifitasnya. Karena itu ciri alami yang sudah tertempel pada dirinya sejak ia kecil –atau bahkan sejak ia lahir– namun untuk pertama dalam hidupnya, Degel tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan bersama pemuda _hyperactive _yang ada di samping kirinya itu. Setidaknya membagi cerita kecil untuk mengisi detik-detik mereka kini. Degel tau bahwa Kardia, pemuda berisik yang memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir, tak akan hidup lama dengan jantung itu. Tambahkan sebagai alasan mengapa ia tak ingin waktunya tersisih sia-sia dengan pria ini.

"Oh iya," Degel mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada hampar rumput-rumput hijau itu ke arah Kardia.

"Besok aku harus konsul ke dokter lagi," _darkblue _milik Kardia membuang batas pandangnya dengan _amethyst_, mengalihkan tatapan itu kepada langit cerah di atas sana. Dia benci hal ini, benci saat tau bahwa tubuhnya tidak sekuat dengan apa yang terlihat. Benci pada kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tak selama yang seharusnya.

Degel pun sadar akan hal itu. Maka, segera ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sayang punggung kekasihnya.

Tunggu dulu, kekasihnya?

Satu fakta yang terlupakan di sini. Kenyataan indah yang seharusnya diumbar sejak awal-awal cerita. Degel dan Kardia adalah sepasang kekasih. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu terlihat seperti itu. Dan kenyataan lainnya bahwa Kardia tidak ingin meninggalkan Degel sendiri karena penyakitnya. Juga Degel yang sebenarnya tak ingin ditinggal oleh Kardia. Saling menuntut. Namun terikat oleh takdir, kenyataan, dan waktu.

"Memang seharusnya begitu,"

"Aku tidak suka dengan bangunan bercat putih itu. Terlebih lagi dengan orang-orang di dalamnya," Kardia menggegam erat telapak tangan milik Degel. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang selalu didapatnya dari sang pemilik iris _amethyst _itu. Tentu dalam setiap incinya ada keindahan yang tak bisa terucap oleh kata-kata di dalam kelopak mata milik sang kekasih. Terutama paras rupawan yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya kini.

Beberapa kecupan ringan mungkin akan menggambarkan bagaimana keduanya saling menyatu dalam warna-warna kontras kehidupan nyata. Kecupan pertama akan menjelaskan kasih sayang yang terpancar di setiap kulumannya. Dan kecupan kedua, lebih lama, lebih menuntut, berteriak bahwa mereka saling mencintai di bawah suratan takdir yang terdengar kejam.

Saat kedua bibir itu terpisah. Dan yang berbicara adalah sorotan mata. Degel mengelus punggung telapak tangan Kardia, setelahnya mengenggengam erat tangan yang mulai mendingin itu. Entah karena faktor cuaca atau karena jantung yang ada di dalam sana berkontraksi lagi. Tapi…

"Kardia. Kita pulang sekarang." Degel mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berbicara tegas pada Kardia. Terdengar tidak ingin dibantah.

"Kenapa? Jarang lho kita bisa berduaan mesra begini," Kardia tersenyum usil kepada Degel. Dia tidak ingin berbohong bahwa dadanya kembali merasa nyeri saat itu. Tapi, mengingat waktu yang sebentar lagi akan habis, rasanya ia ingin menyumpahi siapa saja yang telah menuliskan takdir pelik ini dalam hidupnya. Bukannya tidak bersyukur akan apa yang telah ia dapat, hanya saja terlalu tidak adil baginya jika hidup sesingkat ini.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan jantungku maka–"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?" Degel menatap manik Kardia, dalam. Kata-katanya terdengar kalem namun makna yang begitu menuntut dengan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Mau tak mau membuat Kardia membuang napasnya, pasrah.

Degel masih menatap Kardia yang kini membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, Degel, kau jelas lebih tau bahwa aku tidak suka jika hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar," jawab pria itu.

Percuma. Batinnya. Kardia terlalu keras kepala untuk diajak kompromi. Tapi, Degel tidak akan mengalah lagi, ia ingin kekasihnya tetap bertahan, meskipun harus menjadi orang yang paling keras kepala di dunia ini. "Kardia, aku mohon," ucap Degel lagi.

Kardia kembali diam. Menikmati detik-detik keheningan, tanpa membalas perkataan Degel. Ia tau Degel sangat gelisah saat ini. Sebentar saja. Kardia masih ingin menikmati waktu mereka, ia berjanji setelah ini, ia akan pulang. "Yang aku tau bahwa dulu, di sini hanya terisi oleh dua warna dasar. Hitam dan putih," Kardia melihat Degel sekilas lalu melihat ke atas. Tepatnya ke arah awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan. "Dan semenjak _saat itu_, aku kembali sadar bahwa bukan kedua warna itu saja yang ada di sini," ia memegang dadanya, "Satu lagi warna yang membuat semuanya terlihat berbeda. Terlihat jauh lebih indah," Degel masih mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kardia.

"_Amethyst_."

Tidak peduli jika itu hanya kata-kata murah. Degel hanya ingin memeluk Kardia saat ini. Mendekap erat pujaan hatinya. Membawanya dalam dunia lain yang penuh dengan warna-warna indah. Degel begitu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang dengan senang hati telah menitipkan pria ini padanya.

"Terima kasih," dan kata-kata itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir Degel.

"Untuk?" Kardia membalas pelukan Degel. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih. Menyesap aroma _mint _yang selalu menjadi _favourite_nya.

"Semuanya. Untuk waktumu, untuk cintamu, dan untuk kehadiranmu saat ini,"

Kardia terkekeh. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Tapi jika itu hanya didekspresikan dalam satu kata," ia menggantungi ucapannya. Masih menunggu detik yang terus berdentum dalam pusarannya.

"Maka aku bahagia bisa bersamamu."

Senyap. Hingga Degel berkomentar, "Itu bukan satu kata,"

"Aku tau," jawab Kardia enteng. Pelukan itu kini berubah menjadi pangkuan nyaman di atas paha Degel. Surai birunya ia biarkan berada di atas jeans yang dikenakan Degel. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali menikmati kehangatan ini.

"Kardia,"

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat,"

Degel mengusap rambut acak-acakan milik Kardia. Lembut, dan hal itu justru membuat Kardia tambah mengantuk. "Lebih baik kita pulang dan Kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di kamarmu," Degel masih berusaha membujuk pria itu agar pulang.

"Sebentar saja. Aku berjanji. Setelah itu aku akan pulang,"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

.

.

.

Degel berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Pelipisnya meluncurkan beberapa tetes keringat dingin. Dia tidak peduli jika dipandang aneh oleh beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang, yang dipikirannya hanya satu, "Kardia." desisnya.

Pintu bercat putih terbuka lebar. Berdecit antara kayu dan marmer. Di dalamnya, sesosok berambut pirang acak-acakan tengah duduk di samping ranjang pasien, dengan pria yang menutupi kedua bola matanya yang sedang terbaring nyenyak di atas ranjang. "Degel?" Milo –sosok berambut pirang itu, menorehkan sedikit bola matanya ke arah Degel. Hanya memastikan bahwa yang datang barusan itu benar-benar Degel.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Degel tidak berbasa-basi, langsung menghujam Milo dengan tanyanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Tau, tidak ada harapan dalam tatapan itu. Tapi Degel terus mencari adanya celah kekeliruan, ingin menentang kenyataan yang lebih mirip mimpi buruk bagi Degel.

Milo menatap Kardia untuk sementara waktu, lalu mengalihkan kembali bola matanya ke dalam iris Degel, "Tidak ada harapan," ucap pria itu, lesu. Ia sentuh tangan kakak sepupunya yang mulai mendingin. Takut-takut, Milo melirik ke arah garis EKG yang berada di dalam elektrodiograf, alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Masih lemah seperti tadi, tidak ada kemajuan barang sekecil apapun. Dan hal itu kembali mengundang helaan napas berat milik Milo.

Degel mendekat ke ranjang Kardia. Diusapnya lembut surai biru itu. Ada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Sadar kalau mereka membutuhkan waktu berdua, Milo berdehem kecil dan izin keluar ruangan pada Degel.

"Setelah itu, kembali ke sini, Milo."

Untuk detik-detik selanjutnya, hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Degel masih mengelus lembut surai biru Kardia. Dia masih di sana. Tertidur dalam kesakitannya. Dan jika boleh jujur, hal ini membuat Degel lebih tersiksa. Dia tidak suka melihat Kardianya yang seperti robot rusak itu. Tidak, karena dia pun tau bahwa Kardia tak suka dengan alat-alat kedokteran tersebut. Tapi, apa mau dikata, takdir kini tinggal menunggu menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Kardia masih menutup matanya dengan detakan lemah di dalam sana.

Dan Degel tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan hasratnya memeluk Kardia. Mendekap kekasihnya dalam kehangatan yang biasa mereka bagi bersama.

"Kardia, aku mohon. Bangun," masih dengan dekapannya. Dan sekarang justru diiringi suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Degel memejamkan matanya, ingin menyanggah bahwa semuanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan pria itu masih belum memberikan respon. Membuat Degel mulai pupus semangat. Tapi, dalam usahanya untuk mempertahankan mungkin ada dan kini dia sedang bertahan dalam jurang kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menghantarnya ke surga. Sebelum itu terjadi, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Bolehkah?

"Kardia," Degel masih memeluk Kardia. Tanpa bosan, memanggil pria itu berulang kali. Berharap agar Kardia dapat mendengarnya lalu membuka matanya. Degel rindu dengan segala canda Kardia dalam membuatnya jengkel. Rindu akan senyum menyebalkan Kardia yang membuatnya serasa dipermainkan. Dan, akankah semua itu akan hilang dari hidupnya setelah ini?

Tapi, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah keajaiban kecil. Setidaknya, walaupun begitu, tetap membuat Degel mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lau menyungguhkan senyum bahagia dan kedua kalinya memeluk sang kekasih.

"Aku pulang," walaupun terdengar lemah. Walaupun terlihat tak bersemangat, Degel tetap menghembuskan senyum leganya saat melihat Kardia yang kini telah membuka kedua bola matanya. Tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Degel lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tak lupa juga mengucapkan syukur atas apa yang Tuhan beri saat ini.

Degel tidak sedang bermain, dia hanya mengupaskan apel untuk Kardia, karena pasti pria tersebut tidak mau makan nasi dan hanya mau menghabiskan satu atau dua buah apel. Dan Degel akan mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya untuk ini.

"Jika saat ini aku mati. Apa kau akan tetap mengupas apel seperti saat ini?" Kardia menatap Degel yang terdiam dari aktifitas semulanya. Degel tak pernah suka arah pembicaraan ini dan Kardia hanya ingin mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan Degel berikan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bertanya,"

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Menunggu menit-menit yang terus berlalu tanpa adanya kata yang keluar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menangis," jawab Degel, akhirnya.

"Aku tau." sejak awal, Kardia sudah menduga jawaban seperti itu yang akan diucapkan Degel. Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya lagi?" Kardia hanya terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan Degel. Senang rasanya bisa menjahili Degel seperti ini. Dan semoga saja, untuk seterusnya, dia masih bisa menatap wajah Degel yang mengeluarkan ekspresi jengkel karena berhasil ia kerjai.

Degel meletakkan sepiring penuh berisi buah apel di meja samping ranjang Kardia. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sebaris pesan kepada Milo. Hanya mengabari kepada pemuda itu bahwa Kardia sudah sadar dan ia bisa ke sini sekarang. Sementara Degel sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kardia mulai mengambil buah apelnya yang tadi dikupaskan Degel dan melahapnya cepat. Tidak mempedulikan Degel yang juga mengacuhkannya.

"Degel," panggil Kardia. Dan Degel segera mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria tersebut.

"Ada apa?" jawab Degel.

"Tidak," Degel mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kardia. "Aku hanya ingin menatap manik _amethyst_musebelum pulang," Degel mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum. Walaupun kata-kata Kardia terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal.

Dia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ranjang Kardia. "Saat mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, rasanya seperti kau mau pergi saja," Kardia merengkuh pemuda itu saat sampai di samping ranjangnya.

"Tidak. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. Di sini." Kardia menyentuh dada Degel dan menatap pemuda itu intens.

"Entah perasaanku atau apa, tubuhmu semakin dingin, Kardia," Degel mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kardia. Mengacuhkan usapan tangan Kardia di rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu hangatkan aku,"

Degel terdiam. Tak menanggapi ucapan tanpa makna Kardia. Tapi, "Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang ke rumah,"

"Ya. Aku akan pulang,"

"Ke rumah."

"Sebentar lagi." Kardia menyesap dalam aroma mint Degel. Lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Sedangkan Degel hanya dapat mengikuti alur permainan Kardia, memejamkan matanya dan menekan lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, di sana, di dalam ruangan bercat putih polos situ, seorang ataulah kita sebut dia Thanatos –sang Dewa Kematian yang mengemban tugas untuk mengantar kembali anak manusia ini ke Ellysium, tengah menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi. Terlalu banyak hal dramatis lainnya di detik seperti ini. Dan dia terlalu sering melihat hal pencicilan seperti yang satu ini.

"Degel," panggil Kardia. Pandangannya mulai meredup. Namun ia masih berusaha untuk tetap menatap manil _amethyst _Degel. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Kardia." Degel menggenggam tangan Kardia. Bahkan rasanya tak siap jika ia harus kehelingan Kardia di detik ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus menerimanya," dia tidak akan menyuruh Degel untuk tidak menangis jika sewaktu-waktu ia pergi. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya tertekan. Tapi, dengan begini, ia harap Degel dapat menerima kenyataan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan paling pahit dalam sejarah hidup mereka.

Sementara tangannya semakin dingin dan penglihatannya meredup, meski begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas panggilan Degel. Menyuruhnya untuk bertahan, sedangkan dia hanya memasang senyum paling menyebalkan kepada Degel.

"Aku pulang." dan matanya tertutup rapat, bersamaan dengan pintu yang –sedikit dibanting dari luar. Sementara Degel sudah menenggelami diri dalam tangisannya. Tak berkutik bahkan untuk melihat Milo yang membatu pun. Siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Siapa? Tuhan kah? Dewa kematian kah? Atau justru dirinya?

Padahal, baru tadi Kardia membuka matanya kembali dan menggodanya. Baru tadi Kardia memakan setengah sisa apelnya. Baru tadi Kardia tersenyum dengan senyum menyebalkan yang ia punya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa justru waktu mempermainkannya ketika secercah harapan itu ada? Degel mengguncang tubuh Kardia, menyuruh agar pemuda itu bangun dan menghabiskan apel yang telah ia kupas. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Keheningan, tanpa jawaban, dan suara detuman jam akan detiknya.

Degel memeluk Kardia untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Kardia, _hear," _dia mulai membuka suaranya, "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Kau terus berjanji akan pulang, tapi maksudku…" bahkan pandangan Degel pun teralihkan dengan garis EKG yang sudah membujur horizontal. Menandakan tidak adanya lagi detakan jantung di sana. Sementara Milo, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Degel dan Kardia, memegang pundak Degel, seolah memberinya kekuatan dari sana, meski itu sia-sia karena dirinya pun juga menangis.

"Tenang di rumahmu, ya, Kardia." hanya kecupan terakhir sebelum sang dokter beserta beberapa perawat lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Hari itu, seperti biasa bagi Degel, hanya menyisihkan sedikit dari pekerjaannya untuk ia beristirahat. Seperti biasa setelah kepergian Kardia, dan ia masih mencoba untuk ikhlas sampai sekarang. Sesak sudah kerap ia telan mentah, dan kini mungkin sudah menjadi makanan kesehariannya. Tapi, meski begitu, memandangi photo Kardia adalah rutinitas harian yang lebih sering ia kerjakan dibanding menelan rasa sesaknya itu.

Dan seperti biasanya juga, Milo yang akhir-akhir ini kelewat sering mendengkam di rumahnya –hanya sekedar numpang nonton atau cari makan, sibuk bermain dengan tabletnya. Entah aplikasi macam apa yang anak itu _download _hinggap melupakan dunia sekitarnya. Dan cukup menghibur serta mengalihkan Degel ketika Milo mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal, seingatnya, Milo sering bercerita tentang tetangga barunya yang memiliki rambut merah menjutai, yang ia ketahui bernama Camus. Entah sosok seperti apa Camus itu hingga berhasil membuat orang –yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung ini ketagihan akan yang namanya cinta.

Dan hal itu mengingatnya akan Kardia. Lagi.

"Yoo, Degel," mungkin dia terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak sadar bahwa Milo kini sudah berada di depannya. "Mau ke makam Kardia? Kita sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya 'kan?"

Degel mengangguk tanpa berpikir banyak. Segera ia ambil mantel putihnya dan jalan menuju garasi bersama Milo. Melupakan sejenak kepenatan di kepalanya. Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus berusaha untuk lebih tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan. Bukankah Kardia sudah berkata bahwa ia harus menerima apapun yang terjadi, itu artinya, sepahit apapun ia menelan kopi kehidupan, ia tetap harus tegar… dan tersenyum.

Jalan bersama Milo memang berbeda ketika bersama dengan Kardia. Tapi pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya ini membuat Degel merasa nyaman tanpa canggung seperti biasanya. Setidaknya, Degel dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa harus kaku seperti biasanya.

Dan perjalanan itu menjadi tidak terhitung lamanya ketika Milo mulai menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Kardia.

"Kardia suka sekali dengan warna _amethyst, _entah sejak kapan,"

Degel mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela ketika Milo mulai bercerita. Perlahan tersenyum kecil, mengingat Kardia yang suka sekali memanggilnya hanya untuk menatap kedua iris matanya. Degel benar-benar merasa beruntung dilahirkan dengan iris indah yang jarang orang lain dapatkan ini.

"Bahkan dia mengganti seprainya dengan warna _amethyst_! Menggelikan!" Milo tertawa. Tak membuyarkan konsetrasinya pada jalanan yang mulai lenggang di pagi ini.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir dia suka biru,"

"Biru menjadi nomor dua ketika ia bertemu denganmu. Dengan _amethyst_mu," dan sekali lagi, Degel menyungguhkan senyum kecilnya yang bahkan nyaris tak terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, mobil sport hitam milik Degel kini sudah terpakir di area pemakaman. Tak banyak orang di sana, hanya segelintir yang mengenakan baju hitam termasuk dirinya. Mereka pun mulai berjalan dan berhenti di depan makam Kardia. Lalu mulai duduk dan berdoa.

"Kardia," desis lirih Degel ketika ia membuka matanya kembali. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus makam itu. Seolah itu adalah Kardia yang selalu bersamanya. Milo pun juga melakukan hal serupa. Tak lupa menatap sendu sebelum berkata,

"Aku –kami mengunjungimu lagi,"

Degel meletakkan lily putih yang dibelinya tadi di depan makam Kardia. Sebagai penghormatan dan tanda cintanya untuk pemuda yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di dalam sana.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi kalimat terpanjang yang ku ucapkan. Karena ini, kau mengajariku tentang perasaan," Degel menatap langit sekilas. "Perasaan yang tulus dan murni. Waktu kita memang singkat. Bahkan tak cukup banyak untuk kita mengarungi belahan dunia lain. Karena kau pernah berjanji untuk mengelilingi dunia bersamaku, nanti,"

"Aku tidak mengerti definisi kata 'nanti' yang kau ucapkan. Tapi yang aku tau, kau tengah menatapku dari atas sana sambil tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya 'kan?"

"Anggaplah ini kalimat perpisahanku. Tapi…"

Degel hanya berusaha agar ia tak menangis. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan Milo dan Kardia. "Sampai jumpa. Kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang ya. Dan kau tak boleh meninggalkanku secepat ini lagi 'nanti." Milo merengkuh Degel di pelukannya. Bukannya ia mau bersikap kurang ajar, hanya saja, ia sudah berjanji pada Kardia untuk terus berada di samping Degel dan menjadi sandaran pria itu. Bahkan tanpa Kardia minta pun Milo tetap akan melakukannya. Demi orang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi harinya, untuk kakak yang rela ia repotkan dengan segala kecerewetannya.

"Tidak apa, Milo. Aku tidak apa." karena Degel pun akan selalu merasa baik-baik saja ketika ia tau bahwa Kardia selalu bersamanya. Di sini, di hatinya.

**END**

**Hanya ingin berucap sedikit mengenai alur dan EYD. Sejujurnya saya masih ragu akan kosakata yang banyak mengulang ini. Mungkin terlihat membosankan. Dan jika berkenan, bisa mampir di kotak review, untuk memberi saya pelajaran kecil atau hanya sekedar berkenalan dan menjadi dekat? Silahkan. Akan lebih berarti jika kita bisa saling memberi masukan juga ;)****)**


End file.
